clubstarbutterflyeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly Edition
Star Butterfly Edition, is an series based in Star vs The Forces Of Evil created by Daron Nefcy, is an Emmy award-winning American animated comedy series and media franchise. It is chronologically the tenth of Nickelodeon's Nicktoons and is currently the most-watched show on Nickelodeon. In 2020, it was named by TIME Magazineas one of the greatest television shows of all time. It also broke a all records forever. It is produced by CalArts Animation Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Star Butterfly Edition is the longest-running Nickelodeon animated show. In 2031, making Star Butterfly Edition the Nickelodeon series with the most episodes, beating the another series SpongeBob SquarePants, which consisted of 280 episodes after the death of Stephen Hillenburg. As well as being the very longest-running Nickelodeon series for adults, Star Butterfly Edition holds all the records as the fifth very longest-running new series for adults behind The Simpsons, Family Guy, Bob's Burgers and South Park respectively. Even though its original network is Nickelodeon, Star Butterfly Edition is now broadcast across the world. Popularity Star Butterfly Edition is the only cartoon to consistently make the Top 10 list in the Nielsen ratings, and is the first "low-budget" Nickelodeon animated series for adults, according to the network, to become extremely popular. When Star Butterfly Edition first aired in 2019, it gained a significant number of viewers in the ratings, eventually becoming more popular than Rugrats ' ''had ever been. ''Star Butterfly Edition follows other Nickelodeon shows that have attracted "older" followers, including: The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, the Kablam! skits, Action League Now! and The Angry Beavers. Other shows have followed in this trend as well: SpongeBob SquarePants, Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Avatar: The Last Airbender/''The Legend of Korra'', Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents and The Loud House, which won a similar fanbase when they first premiered, though only The Loud House remains ongoing. Brian Robbins, who had just become the president of Nickelodeon, said he feels there is an avenue to "tell an original story about Star Butterfly and Jackie-Lynn Thomas. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Daron Nefcy as Sabrina Backintosh, StarFan13 * Jenny Slate as Flying Princess Pony Head (aka Pony Head) * Alan Tudyk as Ludo and King Butterfly * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dark Moonlight, Star's greatest frenemy from Mewni. * Zoe Saldana as Marina Smith, Marco and Jackie's roommate. * Joss Whedon as the Mighty Red Dragon, a dragon casted by Star's wand. (Whedon also co-directed the film) * John Goodman as the President. * Grey Griffin as Jackie Lynn Thomas, Queen Butterfly and others * Abby Elliott as Janna * Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Zosia Marmet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Jon Heder as Oskar Greason * Minae Noji as Brittney Wong * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as King Pony Head and others * Jerry Trainor as Roy the Goblin and others * Dana Davis as Kelly * Alec Baldwin as Wallace the Walrus * Jeff Bennett as the Principal and Male Announcer Trivia Star Butterfly Edition is the fifth longest-running animated television series for adults behind The Simpsons, Family Guy, Bob's Burgers and South Park.